Attributes (Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition)
All Attributes start at base 5. A newly created character has five Attribute points to spend. Each even level grants an additional Attribute point, ending up with 15 spendable Attribute Points. There have been some changes in Attributes from DOS to DOS:EE. Effects Strength * 20 Carry Weight per point (base carry weight of 10 + Strength x 20) * 6 Offense Rating per point for Strength-based Weapons * Reduces the cooldown of Strength-based skills by 1 turn at STR 10 and 15 (though individual skills may have cooldown reduction caps - see skills for details) Dexterity * 2 Defense rating per point (or -2 per point) **See derived Stats as this can go negative * 6 Offense Rating per point for Dexterity-based Weapons * Reduces the cooldown of Dexterity-based skills by 1 turn at DEX 10 and 15 (though individual skills may have cooldown reduction caps - see skills for details) Intelligence * 6 Offense Rating per point for Intelligence-based Weapons * Reduces the cooldown of Intelligence-based skills by 1 turn at INT 8, 10, 13, and 15 (though individual skills may have cooldown reduction caps - see skills for details) Constitution * 1 Maximum Action Points per point * 6.2 Vitality per point and level (+7.13 in normal difficulty due to the +15% bonus) Speed * 0.1 Movement per point. * 0.5 Initiative per point. * 0.5 Turn Action Points per point * 0.5 Start Action points per point. Perception * 1 Hearing per point, No Longer Grants Sight (?Possible Bug?) * 0.5 Initiative per Point * 0.5 Start Action Points per point * 1% Critical Chance per point * Unknown increase to chance to detect traps and hidden objects. More than likely these have a pre-set perception score requirement and a check is made to see if you have enough. * 5% Ranged Penalty Reduction per point Derived Statistics *Initiative = 0 + (Speed/2) + (Perception/2) *Movement = 1 + (Speed/10) *Defense Rating = 8 + ((Dexterity - 5) x 2)) (Minimum 0) *Start Action Points = 2 + (Perception/2) + (Speed/2) *Turn Action Points = 4 + ((Speed - 1) / 2) *Maximum Action Points = 7 + Constitution *Critical Chance = Perception - 5 (Minimum 0) Ranged Accuracy Having spent some time testing this to work out the "Math" involved in the calculation, I thought this deserved its own section as the explanation is rather complicated. *Maximum Range = Your weapons max range, for instance bows are 22 *Range = The Range in meters of your target *Base Penalty Percent (BPP)= Range / Maximum Range example 15/22 = 0.68 *Penalty Reduction (PR) = 5% per point of Perception example 10 Perception = 50% *Ranged Penalty Percent (RPP) = Base Penalty Percent * Penalty Reduction example 0.68 * 0.5 = 0.34 *Hit Percent = (Offence Rating - Targets Defense Rating) * (1 - Ranged Penalty Percent) example (70 - 15) * (1 - 0.34) = 36.3 Percent chance to hit. Conclusion: If you want to be incredibly accurate at long range, you need to get your Perception up as close to 20 as you can, but, you also need to get your Dexterity fairly high as well, since perception only reduces the penalty, but doesn't actually increase your chance to hit. TLDR: At 20 Perception all ranged attack penalties are gone. Notes on testing methods used to arrive at these conclusions: Using "Cheat Engine" to edit stat values, all values were reduced to 0, and then incrementally increased by 1 and results recorded. After enough information was gathered the results were compiled and compared to pre-existing information from DOS. Category:Divinity: Original Sin Enhanced Edition classes